


Я жду тебя

by Berry_tea_with_cookies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantastic, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_tea_with_cookies/pseuds/Berry_tea_with_cookies
Summary: Мужчина повернулся к нему. Посмотрел своими невозможными глазами. Очаровательно мягким голосом спросил на чистом английском.— Кацуки Юри, прокуратура, сэр, чем могу помочь?И Виктор понял, что влюбился.//Фантастика!AU, где Юри - прокурор, Пхичит - следователь, а Виктор с Юрой учёные в области робототехники и андроидов.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 3





	Я жду тебя

**Author's Note:**

> Я не знаю что сказать. Я просто взяла и написала. Ощущать с каждой сценой, что ты начал по тихоньку расписываться после почти трёхлетнего писательского и внутреннего кризиса... Это офигенно, ребят.  
> Всё ещё не уверена в названии и жанрах, немного в самом тексте.  
> Слишком мало фантастики и слишком много моих чувств.  
> Спасибо всем, кто толкал, поддерживал, помогал и выслушивал. Я вас обожаю.

– Виктор, я понимаю, что ты двинутый на всю голову, но войди, чёрт возьми, в моё положение. Мне насрать на этот твой распрекрасный Токио, после писков этих зелёных фанатиков о новом виде какой-то тупой бактерии я хочу в гостиницу и жрать, – Плисецкий угрюмо сверлил взглядом спину коллеги, но упрямо шёл следом, продираясь сквозь толпу. Первый день конференции вышел нудным и скучным, старенький рюкзак за спиной казался слишком тяжёлым, а дорогу к очередной гостинице (как и её название) знал только Виктор. Какой-то лихач на летающем автомобиле вошёл в слишком резкий поворот прямо над шумной толпой, задев людей внизу потоком воздуха, что особого настроения не прибавило. 

Виктор солнечно рассмеялся и свернул на какую-то неприметную улочку. 

– Не будь букой, Юра, когда ты ещё сможешь спокойно исследовать другой город, идти вперёд, не зная, куда в итоге придёшь? 

Юра резко остановился, посмотрел на Никифорова со смесью шока, гнева и неподдельного восхищения непонятно к чему, но вопрос задал убийственно спокойным голосом:

– Ты забыл адрес гостиницы и мы потерялись, да? 

– Ага, – Виктор замедлился и развернулся на пятках. В глазах не было и доли раскаяния или смущения. Кажется, он действительно был рад незапланированной прогулке по городу.

Плисецкий забористо выматерился, шумно выдохнул, прикрыв жутко уставшие за весь день глаза, и посчитал в уме до сотни, ибо серьёзно, это Никифоров, с ним счёт до десяти не помогал никогда. Тот, воспользовавшись затянувшейся паузой, крутил головой по сторонам, мысленно разбирая все механизмы в зоне видимости до состояния 3D-чертежей. Рядом с перекрёстком почти в самом конце улицы припарковалась служебная машина, и из неё вышло двое сотрудников, минутой позже один из них скрылся в кофейне напротив. 

– Хэй, Юра, – Виктор невежливо толкнул всё ещё молчавшего коллегу в бок. 

– Чего? – мрачно спросил Плисецкий, не открывая глаз. 

– Смотри, там кто-то из органов, может быть, даже из полиции, если ты так хочешь, то мы можем спросить у них дорогу. 

– Вот иди и спрашивай, чудовище белобрысое, а от меня отстань.

Виктор снова рассмеялся и направился к машине, идеально маневрируя в потоке людей и андроидов. Не доходя пары метров, он окликнул работника в форме. 

Мужчина повернулся к нему. Посмотрел своими невозможными глазами. Очаровательно мягким голосом спросил на чистом английском. 

– Кацуки Юри, прокуратура, сэр, чем могу помочь? 

И Виктор понял, что влюбился. 

**_Что есть сущность любви? Что есть искусство любви? Что есть сама любовь?  
Я падаю в нашу любовь, с головой, без страховки, без инструкций и знаний, что нас ждёт в конце. Может, мы морально убьём друг друга, может, ты сожжёшь меня дотла, может, мы под давлением скуки разбежимся уже через пару лет, не желая вспоминать проведённое вместе время.  
Обнимаю тебя крепче глубокой ночью, слушаю твоё дыхание.  
Я готов пойти на этот риск._ **

– Спасибо, что подождал, – Пхичит поставил на стол кофе и кусочек торта, а сам сел напротив Юри. – Как Виктор?

Японец резко покраснел и поперхнулся чаем, чудом не разлив его по всему столу под смех друга. 

– Пхичит! – возмущённо воскликнул Кацуки, но пристыдить того не получилось. Щёки покрыл предательский румянец, который было не спрятать за чашкой от внимательного следователя, как ни старайся. – С ним всё хорошо. Недавно писал, что почти закончил с делами у себя. 

– О, так он всё же решил перенести свои исследования сюда? – Чуланонт отломил вилкой кусочек тортика и положил в рот, с наслаждением прикрыв глаза. Серьёзно, торты – это лучшее, что изобрело человечество. Кроме андроидов, конечно же, но те были недешевым удовольствием.

Юри кивнул, а потом хихикнул: 

– Юрий не в восторге. Виктор говорит, что он ругается, плюётся ядом, но смиренно собирает вещи. 

Пхичит прыснул в кулак, слишком живо представив, как русский матерится через слово и собирает оборудование в коробки, подписывая их разноцветными маркерами, чтобы точно не перепутать. Огрызается на Никифорова и, как более ответственный в их тандеме, сортирует документы и свои, и Виктора, проклинает всех и покупает билеты… А потом не сдержался и громко рассмеялся на пару с другом. 

– Я очень рад, что ты нашёл его, Юри, – улыбнулся Пхичит, смотря в светящиеся тихим счастьем глаза напротив. Тот отвернулся, сделал глоток чая и буркнул: 

– Дурак. 

Из-под коротких чёрных прядей было видно как медленно розовеют его уши. 

**_Интересно, а что ты видишь в своих снах?  
Что ты один из самых знаменитых фигуристов в мире? Что под твоими коньками летит ледовая крошка, ветер треплет намертво залитые лаком волосы и все чувства, весь ты нараспашку прямо там, в центре ледового дворца. А трибуны ревут, трибуны плачут, трибуны стоят и аплодируют.  
А может, ты живёшь обычной жизнью? Учишься, работаешь, выгуливаешь пса, бегаешь по вечерам, с детским упоением смотря на чёрное небо и море огней перед тобой.  
Однажды я спросил тебя об этом. Ты пожал плечами, сказав, что никогда не запоминаешь сны.  
Я так и не сказал тебе, что желаю быть с тобой и в них._ **

Идея собрать всех-всех и поздравить Юри с днём рождения принадлежала, конечно же, Виктору, как и все спонтанные и а-ты-точно-в-этом-уверен идеи. Посетила она светлую во всех смыслах голову в середине ноября, где-то за две недели до самого праздника, прочно там обосновалась и заставила плясать под свою дудку Виктора, а Виктор уже и всех остальных под не совсем приличные комментарии Плисецкого. 

Кацуки с лёгким недоумением смотрел на хитро сверкающего глазами любовника, но расспросы ничего не дали, только еще больше запутали. Виктор мило улыбался и молчал. А однажды, поймав на себе долгий непонятный взгляд от Пхичита, он занервничал всерьёз и уже хотел было расспросить, не случилось ли что у Минами, новенького помощника, который на удивление быстро привязался к покладистому и мягкому Юри и ходил за ним хвостиком, но быстро откинул эту идею. 

На рассвете двадцать девятого ноября его сорвали на срочный вызов: где-то на границе города начался пожар и прямой обязанностью прокурора был контроль работы службы спасения, чтобы не было нарушений прав граждан. Японец только и успел, что смазано поцеловать в щёку разбуженного шумом Виктора, чем несказанно его расстроил. Весь день приходили сообщения с поздравлениями и пожеланиями всего-всего, с одной стороны приподнимающие настроение, но отвлекающие от работы и корректировки отчётов с другой. Недовольный чем-то Пхичит как обычно пришёл во время обеда, остался для проверки и разбирательства очередного уголовного дела и материалов к нему и ближе к вечеру то и дело начинал с кем-то переписываться. Под конец рабочего дня он запихнул оставшееся в сумку и потащил Юри к его дому. 

– Если честно, то ты меня немного пугаешь, – признался Кацуки, когда они поднимались на лифте. – Не уверен, что хочу знать, что меня ждёт дома. 

Тот хитро блеснул глазами и мило улыбнулся ("Точно так же, как Виктор", – с всё нарастающей паникой подумал японец): 

– Не боись, тебе понравится. 

Дверь открыл Крис, поцеловал никак не ожидавшего этого Юри в щёку и толкнул прямо в объятия светящегося восторгом Никифорова. Из гостиной был слышен смех Милы и ругань Плисецкого. Кацуки поднял растерянный взгляд на любовника. 

– С днём рождения, счастье моё, – нежно сказал Виктор и поцеловал. Понятливый Чуланонт хмыкнул, утащил упирающегося Кристоффа к остальным, крикнув оттуда, что в прихожую пока заглядывать не стоит. 

В довесок ещё и смущённого Юри в комнату к гостям Виктор отпустил только через несколько минут. 

Пришли почти все, кто только мог прийти, и места едва хватало (Минами случайно заехал локтем под дых Джей-Джею и долго извинялся под истерический смех Юры, который не мог забыть вид канадца). Пхичит с интересом наблюдал за ленивым спором Отабека и Криса на тему нанитов (хоть Джакометти и участвовал в их разработке, но на многие чисто практические нюансы Алтына крыть ему было нечем). В комнату, которая была отдана под мини-лабораторию Виктору, никого не пустил сам Виктор, нагнав таинственности. Всю тщательно построенную интригу разрушил вернувшийся с кухни Юри двумя словами: 

– Там срач. 

Учёный демонстративно обиделся, но решения не изменил. 

Окончательно Кацуки сморило уже глубоко за полночь. Заботливо завёрнутый в плед, он умилительно сопел в плечо Виктору, который изредка нежно целовал его в макушку, не отрываясь от разговоров. 

**_Ты сидишь ночью над планшетами. Ты читаешь без остановки. Ты лишь изредка смотришь на меня, улыбаешься и возвращаешь своё драгоценное внимание им.  
Я злюсь. Я ревную. Я пытаюсь не показывать вида.  
Накрываю ладонями твои уставшие глаза, молча сержусь за синяки под ними.  
– Спи.  
Ты, всецело мне доверяя, засыпаешь.  
Ха, выкусите, железки, он мой._ **

Возвращаться в пустую квартиру было дико непривычно, Юри всегда встречал Виктор, который предпочитал работать в домашней лаборатории, нежели оставаться в основной разрабатывать совместный проект с Юрой (тот был убеждённым жаворонком и посылал всё к чёрту ровно в девять вечера) или уезжая на конференции, как сейчас. И как бы сильно не скучал по неугомонному любовнику, он молчал, не выдавая своих чувств и считая, что не имеет право привязывать Виктора к себе ещё сильнее. 

Положив ключ-карту в коробку для мелочи, Юри прошёл на кухню и поставил чайник. Отнёс сумку к рабочему столу, переоделся в домашнюю одежду, вытащил голографический планшет, куда скинул оставшиеся по текущему делу документы, и вернулся на кухню. Запищал чайник, он посмотрел на ряд чашек и решительно достал только одну, заварил кофе. Хотел открыть окно, но передумал и углубился в чтение. Есть в одиночестве не хотелось. 

Инициатором частичного ремонта в квартире был, разумеется, Виктор, героически взявший на себя разработку дизайна и всего прочего. И даже почти не жаловался на то, что его никто не понимает и плитка должна быть именно военно-воздушного синего, а не морского цвета (Юри так и не понял в чем между ними разница, но послушно кивал и успокаивающе гладил по голове и спине). Результат был выше всяких похвал, помещение пропиталось уютом и домашней теплотой сверху донизу так, что имеющий взрывной характер Плисецкий становился как будто спокойней у них в гостях. 

Широко зевнув в очередной раз, Юри потянулся, размяв затёкшую шею, залпом допил остывшую третью чашку с кофе и пошёл спать, по привычке заглянув в лабораторию. Комнатка была завалена деталями для андроидов, несобранные и разобранные модели лежали в разных углах, стол было почти не видно из-за чипов, содержащих всевозможную информацию из разных областей механики, робототехники и так далее, а над кушеткой висела огромная маркерная доска, вся исписанная мелким неаккуратным почерком. Юри нежно улыбнулся, пробегая по ней взглядом. Виктор как-то обещал, что когда закончит один проект, то обязательно соберёт для них собаку-андроида, за которую будет не страшно и в их огромном мегаполисе, что она будет точной копией пуделя и отзываться на кличку Маккачин. Кацуки тогда лишь улыбнулся и не воспринял всерьёз, сильно удивившись, когда через несколько лет предельно серьёзный Виктор начал расспрашивать его пожелания относительно характера собаки. 

Уже в кровати японец лёг на сторону Виктора, глубоко вдохнул запах чужой подушки, поцеловал обручальное кольцо (за эту привычку Юри было стыдно, но отказаться от неё он не мог) и провалился в темноту без сновидений. 

Сигнал пришедшего сообщения разбудил его глубокой ночью. Сонно нашарив очки и галофон, Юри уставился на имя отправителя аудио сообщения, почуяв неладное. Плисецкий присылал текстовые и аудио сообщения крайне редко, обожая звонить по видео связи и перебивать собеседников, даже заранее зная, что человек спит или сильно занят. 

– Юри, – голос у Юрия дрожал. Кацуки заранее начало подташнивать. – Юри, дослушай до конца. Такси, в котором был Виктор, вылетел на встречку и врезался в другую машину, – секундное молчание, рваный выдох и судорожный вдох. – Выживших нет. 

Галофон упал на пол в оглушающей тишине.

**_Я смотрю на твою улыбку. Она прекрасна. Она полна тепла и счастья. Это я стал её причиной? Или мои слова? Или ты внезапно вспомнил что-то и улыбаешься своим далёким мыслям, а вовсе не мне? Меня резко пробирает ужас от этой мысли. Не хочу, не хочу, не хочу. Умоляю, только не это, улыбайся только мне. Всегда-всегда._ **

Мелкий и неприятный дождь шёл уже второй день, а на календарях был разгар зимы. Снега в Японии не видели порядком нескольких десятилетий, привыкнув к дождю и невысокой температуре. Минами безрадостно посмотрел на небо и поспешил в сторону любимой кофейни всего прокурорского отдела. 

– Добро пожаловать, – крикнула за стойкой Мила. Узнав посетителя, она улыбнулась ещё шире. – Привет, Минами, спасибо, что зашёл. 

Кендзиро смущённо улыбнулся в ответ и присел за стойку. 

– Прости, что задержался, Мила-сан. 

Семья парня была крайне консервативна, старалась сохранить в стремительно меняющемся мире частичку истинно японского духа, из-за чего Минами умилял всех именными суффиксами при обращении к другим, такими редкими сейчас даже в самых старых и малонаселенных уголках Японии. 

– Ой, да ерунда, – отмахнулась девушка. – Кофе? 

– Нет, спасибо, мне бы зелёного чая. 

– Сейчас сделаем, – подмигнула Бабичева и достала заварку. – Прости, что отвлекаю от работы, но все наши до сих пор в растерянности и не знают, что думать. От Юрки хрен чего добьёшься, он сразу после кремации ушёл с головой в разбор исследований Виктора, а Юри… – она запнулась и громко вздохнула. – Ну, ты сам понимаешь… 

Минами вымученно улыбнулся, взял молча протянутый чай и уставился в водную гладь, будто ища в ней поддержку. 

– Я… – он проглотил ком в горле. – Я понимаю. Пхичит-сан сказал, что такси, где ехал Виктор-сан, было совсем старой модели. Водитель не справился с управлением, из-за чего авто вылетело на встречный поток, – он резко замолчал. – На Юри-сана, если честно, страшно смотреть. 

Японец, наконец, отпил из кружки, так и не взглянув на собеседницу. 

– Он убит горем. Ушёл в работу с головой. Кажется, плохо спит, почти не ест. Стал походить на призрака и слабо реагирует на попытки Пхичит-сана вытащить его из этого состояния. 

Воцарилось молчание. За дальним столиком засмеялись подростки. 

Минами почувствовал женские руки, нежно обнимающие его со спины. 

– Всё наладится, Минами. Прости, что настояла на этом разговоре, – она явно старалась поменьше хлюпать носом и сдерживать дрожь в голосе. Кендзиро с удивлением понял, что у него самого из глаз текут слёзы. Развернувшись, он обнял её в ответ, позволив уткнуться носом в плечо. 

Тихо сказал ей на ухо без какой-либо веры в голосе: 

– Да, всё будет хорошо.

**_– Ты мне снишься, – признался ты однажды, сидя в нашей лаборатории. То, что она стала именно нашей, согревало душу, втягивая в очередной омут любви и обожания к тебе.  
Я хмыкнул.  
– Скучаешь?  
Ты поднял на меня свои невозможные глаза.  
– Безумно.  
А может быть, всё это снится кому-нибудь из нас._ **

Пхичит был восхитительным другом. 

Он был рядом, когда это было нужно, и без вопросов оставлял Юри наедине с самим собой. Молча обнимал и оставался на ночь. Смотрел прямо в глаза без жалости и ничего не требовал за свою заботу. И изредка выныривающий из бездны слепой тоски и бесконечной работы Юри был ему искренне благодарен. 

Однажды он поймал его после обеда, впервые за очень долгое время обнял сам и сказал с бледной тенью улыбки на губах: 

– Спасибо, Пхичит. 

Следователь солнечно рассмеялся и обнял в ответ. 

– Не за что, Юри, не за что. 

Чуланонт прорыдал в туалете около получаса, где его застал Челестино. 

Вечером того же дня на стол Чальдини легло заявление об уходе от Кацуки. Вышел он из кабинета только через час под сочувствующий и понимающий взгляд начальника. 

Встречались они по настоянию Пхичита каждую неделю (на "Прости, но мне так спокойней" Юри лишь пожал плечом.) на нейтральной территории или дома у Чуланонта. Вопроса о походе в гости к Юри старался не касаться даже Юра, изредка заглядывающий на их посиделки, хотя в завещании было чётко прописано, что все документы из домашней лаборатории Виктора отходили именно ему для дальнейшего продолжения исследований. 

Движения Юри перестали быть дёргаными, синяки под глазами бледнели, а мимика лица постепенно приобретало былую подвижность, только вот глаза оставались мёртвыми с редкими проблесками болезненной нежности, когда речь случайно заходила о Викторе. Но друг не унывает, только не после того тихого "спасибо", когда невыносимо сильно хотелось опустить руки. 

– Он мне начал снится, – как-то сказал Кацуки, грея руки о чашку с чаем. – Рассказывает что-то об андроидах и робототехнике. Называет своим вдохновением и говорит, что скучает. 

Пхичит улыбнулся через силу, но выдавить из себя хотя бы слово так и не смог.

**_Знаешь, тебе идёт чёрный. Когда ты в этом костюме, никто не смеет сказать, что ты некрасив, ты притягиваешь взгляды. Галстук бы только надо сжечь.  
Я заберу твою любовь, я заберу твоё сердце, я заберу всего тебя с собой.  
И когда придёт тот самый день, ты только позови меня со всей нежностью.  
Я буду трепетно ждать этого.  
А пока…  
Улыбайся, живи, твори, давай!  
Я жду тебя, моё вдохновение.  
Я жду тебя.  
Жду._ **

Юри почти научился заново смеяться, чувствовать, жить. Много читал, смотрел старые фильмы и по настроению помогал Миле в её кофейне. Мёртвый карий взгляд перестал так сильно бросаться в глаза, незнакомые люди начали принимать его состояние за апатию и старались развеселить. 

А потом Юри пропал. 

Просто не пришёл на встречу с Пхичитом, который прождал его больше часа в их любимом кафе, не отвечал на звонки и сообщения. Дверь в квартиру была заперта, свет не горел, создалось ощущение, что здесь никого не было уже пару дней как. Следователь запаниковал не на шутку и поставил всех на уши, когда Бабичева, ответив только с третьего раза, растерянно сказала, что нет, Юри она не видела с прошлой недели и в кофейне он не появлялся. 

Последним он позвонил Плисецкому, всё ещё сомневаясь, что учёный ответит и не пошлёт Пхичита куда подальше с его паранойей. 

– Что? – вид у Юрия на изображении галофона был заспанный и недовольный, но, что удивительно, ответил он на третий гудок. 

– Прости, – Чуланонт привычно улыбнулся, но улыбка вышла кривой и неестественной, выдавая все его эмоции. – Ты не знаешь, где Юри? 

Русский нахмурился, вмиг став серьёзным. 

– Нет, не знаю, – Пхичит едва сдержал стон разочарования. – Но у меня идея. Живо дуй ко мне. 

Звонок еще не успел завершиться, а таец уже запихивал галофон в сумку и бежал в сторону своей машины. Отчаянно хотелось верить, что Плисецкий что-нибудь придумает и найдёт Юри. 

Сев в машину, Юра скомандовал ехать прямиком к дому Юри, проигнорировав робкое замечание, что Чуланонт там уже был, и молчал всю дорогу, напряжённо смотря в окно. 

– Я очень надеюсь, что я ошибся, – внезапно сказал он, когда они поднимались вместе на лифте. Слышать такое от учёного было… пугающе. – Виктор, гений грёбаный, как-то обмолвился, что научил Кацуки читать систему своих записей и чертежей и тот даже подсказывал возможные решения мелких проблем. 

Посмотрел в глаза замершего следователя. В зелёном взгляде плескалась поселившаяся со дня смерти Никифорова обречённость. 

– Молись, чтобы этот придурок не использовал лабораторию. 

Дверь открыли дубликатом карты-ключа, оставшегося ещё с давних времён. Удушающий запах увядающих цветов тут же забил носоглотку и лёгкие, что было не вздохнуть. 

Плисецкий привычно выматерился и вбежал в спальню, тут же замолчав. Судорожно дышащий через раз Пхичит, заглянул через его плечо и отчаянно застонал. 

Вся комната была уставлена синими розами. Розы стояли в вазах, графинах, вёдрах, кружках, на всех горизонтальных поверхностях, лежали на полу и кровати. 

Розы, розы, розы, розы, розы, розы, _розы_ … 

На огромной кровати лежало мёртвое тело Юри в обнимку с андроидом, как две капли похожим на Виктора. 

От робота к генератору тянулись провода разного цвета и диаметра, почти естественно блестящие на свету волосы разметались по подушке. 

– Сегодняшний день должен был стать особенным для Виктора, – прохрипел Юра не своим голосом и истерически рассмеялся. Кажется, впервые со дня автокатастрофы. 

Пихчит сполз по косяку двери, отвернулся, зажмурился, с силой приложив руки ко рту.

Юри улыбался абсолютно счастливо.


End file.
